Mischief
by Maggie Grey
Summary: So, how did Elsa get her powers? Her and Anna are about to discover how these strong ice powers reached the Queen of Arendelle and earth, for that matter. In order to do so, however, the sisters will have to look far back in their history. Back to the time of the Nine Realms, the gods, and the frost giants! (Requested Story)


**So, how did Elsa get her powers? Well, for all those who do not know, Arendelle is a fictional place in Norway, and there is where they worshiped the Norse Gods. In Norse Mythology, there were beings called Frost Giants who controlled the winter weather and were the archenemies of the Gods of Asgard and Vanaheim. However, two of the gods, one from Vanaheim and one from Asgard, were actually half Asgardian and Vanir and half frost giant. As you may have guessed, these two gods were non other than the beautiful Sigyn of Vanaheim and the mischief maker himself, Loki, who just loves messing with the mortals. So, how did Elsa get her powers? In order for that to be answered we have to turn back the clock to the very beginning, back to Sigyn and Loki's time.**

* * *

><p>Anna noticed her sister's recent frustrations with the whole being queen aspect. It was a difficult task for sure, and one her sister never really did seem nervous about before, but mostly because her number one concern was keeping her secret ice powers a secret. Well, secrets out now, leaving Elsa more time to worry about all this stuff on ruling a kingdom, trade, war, commerce, all of that and more. It was a strain to her head and her magic, making her lash out with snowflakes and slippery ice even more than she used to. She understood now why it was her mother always appeared to be so tried, bags under her eyes, and in constant pain. Despite her father being king, her mother still had work to do as well. Elsa, however, was by herself. No husband to help her, no one to guide her. She had to completely take the helm herself.<p>

Needing Elsa's signature on a document she carried, Anna merged her way into Elsa's room where her dear sister rested on her bed, still in gown and shoes, having passed out not too long ago from the intense strain on her thoughts and abilities. She didn't wish to wake her, but she also needed Elsa's signature for this trade contract as soon as possible. So, she shimmied her way in, being sure to close the door gently behind her and approach her sister with caution.

Despite not wanting to ruin the peace, Anna knew she had to wake Elsa even if it was for just a moment. So with a hint of a sigh and a small nudge, Anna managed to wake her sister. "Elsa," she whispered as she did so. "Elsa, I need you awake for just a moment." The queen moaned and turned on her side. "Elsa, please," she whispered. "I just need you to sign something." But Elsa moaned again and muffled into her pillow. "Signing something means reading something. I am not into reading right now." Anna smiled softly. "I know. I already read it over, at least five times. I already signed it myself, I just need you to do it. It will only take a moment." Anna felt something cool touch her nose, looking up to the ceiling above her and noticing little snowflakes falling gently. "Um, Elsa, you're making it snow again," she commented to which her sister sat up straight, looking above her. "It appears I am," she muttered, waving her hands and making the snow disappeared. "I can't even control it in my sleep," she commented, burying her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, you have gotten a lot better at controlling it now than what you used to. You aren't practiced, you tried to hide it your whole life. I'm sure you'll get better at it as you go," Anna reassured, but Elsa shook her head, still keeping her face covered. "I froze the fjord, I nearly froze you, I...I...I made the Princess of Corona slip with my ice and made the prince get his feet stuck," she admitted. Anna's smile fell. "Oh, Elsa, they know you have these powers and that you never learned to use them properly. It's alright." She looked to her sister, tears pricking at her eyes.

"No, Anna. It isn't. I could really hurt someone one day, just like I really hurt you. I don't want something like that to happen again," she said and Anna shook her head. "Something like that will never happen again."

"How? How do you know?" Elsa questioned and when Anna could not give an answer, Elsa found one herself. "Exactly, Anna. You don't know. Anything could happen with these ice powers I have. It would be really nice to just know where they came from. I don't even know how I got them." Anna showed signs of a spark of an idea popping into her head, making it seem as though she had all the answers in this one simple solution. "You're right, Elsa. We don't know what happened to you that made you get your powers, but I know how we can find out," Anna said. Elsa looked to her sister once more, curious as to what it was Anna had to say. "How, Anna? There is no book, no scroll, nothing that tells us where these powers came from, only that they are present."

"The answers aren't in a book or on a scroll," Anna began. "They are not written down anywhere, but I know someone who may be able to tell us where exactly they came from." Elsa grew confused, but soon caught her sister's drift. "The trolls," they said together, causing both sisters to spring up with action and race towards the door.

Late at night, cloaked by the darkness, with only the moon and starlight to guide them, the queen and princess ventured to the mountains where the trolls resided, hiding in the form of rocks, being sure not to be seen. Anna and Elsa brought their steads to a halt, jumping out of the saddles and approaching the rock formations with ease, being careful not to frighten them. "Hello," Anna called out to the sleeping trolls, walking deeper and deeper into their clan, having Elsa follow close behind her, both having their hoods up and cloaks wrapped tightly around them. "Grand Pabbie," Anna spoke louder and the rocks began to shake, roll about and circle the two sisters as they sprung up into their troll forms.

They were ever so pleased to see the two girls again, grinning widely up at them, welcoming them in with warm words and grand gestures. "Anna, Queen Elsa, so wonderful to see you again!" they shouted. "Welcome back!" they cheered. "How lovely you both look," they added. The two sisters blushed by the sweet compliments and were greeted by yet another rolling stone, Grand Pabbie revealing himself to them and giving a slight bow. "Your Majesty, Princess Anna," he greeted and the two sisters kneeled down to be at his level, somewhat.

"Grand Pabbie, it's great to see you again," Anna smiled and the troll dipped his head. "Always a pleasure to see the both of you. I would only assume, however, that you visiting at this hour would only be to keep you being here a secret. What question do you have, Anna?" Elsa moved forward a bit and looked to Grand Pabbie as if he were her last hope. "Actually, Grand Pabbie, it's me who has the question for you, but I'm sure my sister wishes to know just as much as I do." Anna nodded at that statement as Grand Pabbie grew more and more intrigued. "Please, Your Majesty, ask away." Elsa took a deep breath, dickering with whether or not she really wanted to know the answer behind these magical ice powers she possessed. What was going to happen once she knew the truth? Would it be that much easier to control or would it be completely pointless? She assumed that getting to the root of the so called "problem" could only do more good than harm. Besides that, she desperately wanted to know where it came from, how it was formed, how did it take control of her. There had to be something more to her just being born with them. So, she asked her question.

"Grand Pabbie, do you have any knowledge of how it is my ice powers even came to be? I know I was born with them and that they run in the family, but how exactly did it all begin? How did the first member of my family come to possess them?" Elsa asked. A rather excellent question, and one the troll seemed all too eager or reluctant to answer. The queen could not really make out the emotion, the expression on his face, but it was clear he held some feelings for it.

"Your Majesty," he began, "your powers are just about as old as time itself, dating back well beyond the beginning of this kingdom. They date back to a time before time," he explained. "How so?" Elsa questioned and even Anna grew more intrigued. "Your Majesty, to go that far back in history is to go back over a thousand years ago and well beyond that as well. Your powers, Elsa, originate back to a period where there were these begins. Great beings with great powers, strong and fierce, powerful and gentle, at least, most of them were. The Time of the Nine is where your powers originate from."

The Time of the Nine is what the people of Arendelle called the time in which the gods ruled over the Nine worlds that grew within the World Tree. Great and mighty gods that controlled all beings from their golden realm of Asgard. Those scriptures have been ignored for years and years, and the very thought of them having to do something with these powers was so mind blowing. How could something so long ago have affected her now?

Elsa and Anna looked to each other in confusion before turning back to the elder troll. "You mean, the Gods of Asgard?" Anna questioned. "The Gods of Asgard and the Gods of Vanaheim, the race that the Asgardians Gods took control of. The two realms that were highly respected by us mortals on earth, despite the Vanirs being under the Asgardian control. Worshiped and praised by the humans, they possessed magical powers that either protected the earth or caused it great destruction. However, as strong as they were, these beings did not possess these ice powers of yours," replied the troll king.

"So, how do they have anything to do with them?" Elsa asked and Grand Pabbie further explained. "Their enemy, their archenemy, had these ice powers. The ones known as the Frost Giants who lived in the snow realm of Jotunheim, just to the west of Asgard and Vanaheim." Of course! The Frost Giants! It was beginning to all make sense. This puzzle was starting to show all of its pieces and now the sisters just had to put them together, match them up to get the finished picture, the answer they sought out. "They gave me my powers, didn't they?" Elsa asked, so sure that the answer was going to be 'yes', but was proven wrong when the troll shook his head. "No, the Frost Giants did not give you your powers. Neither did the gods. Only one being caused these ice powers to come to this world. Only one out of all of them is responsible for you having the magic you have."

"And who is that?" Anna asked, coming closer to hear better.

"A being who was a mix between Frost Giant and Asgardian. Their mother a goddess, their father a Frost Giant," Grand Pabbie said.

"But, the two races hated each other. How would a child be born of both races?" Elsa asked and was stunned by the answer. "Two women, one from each race, decided that bad blood was not enough to keep them away from the person that they loved. Laufey, an Asgardian goddess, and Skadi, a Frost Giant, both fell in love with someone of the enemy race. Laufey found love with a Frost Giant and Skadi found love with a Vanir god. In doing so, two beings were born of this mixed blood, thus creating a god of each Asgardian and Vanir blood who could wield the same ice powers as the Frost Giants. The same ice powers that you contain, Elsa." A twisted tale, but the two sisters got the concept.

"What happened to them?" Anna asked. "Laufey, unfortunately, was discovered and charged with treason to her realm. After she had a son with the Frost Giant, she was taken back to the realm of Asgard where she was killed for her crime." The two sisters grew depressed by just the sound of that. "Skadi was also discovered by the Asgardians and charged with endangering the well-fair of the realm and threatening it with war. She was sentenced to death as well, but before that, she and the former Vanir king were married. Together, they had a daughter who became the Princess of Vanaheim. The Asgardian king spared the former Vanir one due to a Peace Treaty the two shared. The daughter remained alive and, eventually, the Vanir King was remarried to a fellow Vanir." Elsa asked the next question. "What happened to the son?"

"He remained in Jotunheim. His father, however, felt he deserved to know why he was a runt in the land of giants and possessed more than just ice magic. He told his son of his mother, how she was killed and how he was half Asgardian. The daughter, on the other hand, found out for herself that she was a Frost Giant. She did not take it lightly."

"What happened, Grand Pabbie?" Elsa asked. "Please, I need to know." The troll sighed. "It is a long story, my dear. Not short enough for one night." The queen was too determined at this point. Her powers were older than she could have ever imagined, and even Anna wished to know more, wished to know about these two beings. "Then we'll come back every night until the story is completed," Anna spoke up, bringing Grand Pabbie's and Elsa's attention to her. "We need to know what happened and you are the only one who can tell us. Please, Grand Pabbie." The trolls surrounding him began to climb on top of each other, begging him as well. "Please, Grand Pabbie," they begged, obviously wanting to hear the story just as much as the sisters. "Please, tell it again." Again? It has been told before? "It is the best love story ever," said one young female troll, who sighed with heart filled eyes. "It's so romantic," she went on to say, sinking to the floor as her brother rolled his eyes.

"We heard the story so many times, but if the queen wants to know and if Anna wants to know," he began, and Grand Pabbie chuckled at his reasoning behind the story being retold. "I remember you begging me not too long ago for me to retell it to you, Unders," Pabbie said. The young troll seemed embarrassed by that truth and began to stutter. "I mean, I heard it plenty of times and it's not that good of a story anyway. I'm saying you should retell it because they want to know." The elder troll shook his head while grinning. "Well, if the queen and princess, who are family now, wish to be told the tale than it shall be told." The trolls celebrated with applause and cheer, gathering around each other, snuggling up close, ready to listen.

"It will have to be told over the course of a few days," Grand Pabbie warned. "I can only stay up for so many hours." The two sisters nodded in approval and understanding. "Of course, Grand Pabbie. We'll be back tomorrow to hear the rest," Anna explained. "But the story is romantic?" she questioned to which another girl troll nodded wildly. "Oh, Anna," she said, "it is the best love story ever."

"Even better than Romeo and Juliet," spoke another.

"You will very much enjoy it, dear," Bulda said as she took a seat beside her father, ready to listen to the tale once more.

"Are you ready, Elsa?" Grand Pabbie asked. The snow queen took one more moment to rethink it, but found herself desperate to know more about her powers. Maybe even learn to control them more. "Yes, Grand Pabbie. I am." The troll nodded and cleared his throat. "Then let us begin. In this time long ago, back when the gods ruled over everything, and the Asgardians took control of Vanaheim, a young girl was born, possessing the qualities of magic from both Vanir and Frost Giant. Her hair was a light blonde, her eyes a frost blue, and her skin as fair as snow. Her name, as beautiful as her own appearance, was Sigyn."

* * *

><p><span><em>The Time of the Nine<em>

_The snow was falling softly outside the window of the young princess, who sat cross legged on her bed, reading the scriptures on the page. She often did just that, sit in her room and read her books that her mother supplied her with before she passed. Mostly tales of the beings that lived in Jotunheim, the frozen realm trapped in an eternal winter, never thawing, only freezing more and more. She read how they had these great powers, able to control the ice and snow, allowing it to come down upon them whenever they so desired, how they brought about the winter to the mortals down below, the blistering cold freezing them. She read how they were more often than not peaceful creatures, but the Asgardian soldiers on the end of every block begged to differ. _

_They often said how the beings in that realm, the ones with the ice magic, were violent brutes who served no purpose in life either than being something for the Asgardians to fight, to practice their battle skills upon. How they only wished to bring war down upon the peaceful beings and how they cursed lands with eternal ice and snow. Sigyn failed to see that in the books she read, failed to notice the violent nature that they had based on the illustrations she saw. They seemed to be just like the Asgardians, just like the Vanir, even the mortals, only with powers and jut a bit taller. They weren't all that large, though. Most of them at the staggering height of six feet, larger ones reaching seven, but besides that, they seemed rather normal. _

_Most of them held deep blue skin with wonderful silver eyes, that was mostly the males. The females had great long hair, the color of freshly fallen snow, exceeding to their ankles, often tied in braids. Their eyes a deep icicil blue, and their skin as pale as can be. They were beautiful, stunning creatures, and Sigyn took them in with a smile. She couldn't help, but believe that she had some comparison to them. _

_Her hair was long and a gentle blonde, maybe not white like their's, but still light. Her eyes had that same blue texture, frozen with beauty, and her skin a fair complexion, not tan like the other Vanir or Asgardians. What did it mean? The fact that her mother always let her read these books about the Frost Giants, that her father even educated her about them? How did he even know so much? Come to think of it, her mother even held some of the features used to describe a female Frost Giant; white hair and blue eyes. Her mother wasn't abnormally tall, however, so she figured that was the giveaway to her mother being Vanir, not Frost Giant. _

_Her brother and sister showed no resemblance to her, probably due to them being only half related. Her father, Njord, was remarried to the beautiful Vanir goddess named Lifa. Sigyn and her often got along, mostly because Sigyn considered Lifa her mother for Skadi died long before Sigyn could truly create any memories with her. Her younger siblings, Frey and Freyja were just about as wild as can be while Sigyn managed to be tame and peaceful, just reading and writing. Practicing magic in her spare time and even cooking a few brews. She kept to herself, and to herself is where she felt the most safe. She got along with her siblings, but more often than not was in her room, filling up her head with knowledge and all that it had to offer. _

_Today, as the snow fell softly and Sigyn read, there was a knock on her bedroom door, inviting her to open it. "Sigyn," Freyja's voice echoed from the outside. "Sigyn, do you want to come outside and play? Come on! It's snowing!" She looked up from her book, peeking out the window and smiled at the very sight of the falling powder. Without so much as a second thought, she bent the corner of her page, closed the book, grabbed her cloak and raced towards her bedroom door. She stumbled a bit as she pulled on her boots and mittens, knowing very well her father would become upset if she went out without them. No doubt Freyja and Frey would follow in her actions if she were to do so, going out in barely anything at all, catching a cold from the crisp air. She didn't need any of it, though. Not the cloak, not the boots, not the mittens. She preferred going out without them, feeling extremely warm dressed in all those garments. But it was required, so she would make do. _

_Once she was dressed appropriately, she pulled open her bedroom door and ran past her little sister. "Come on, Freyja," she called back as she raced down the hall, having the small, light brown hair child follow her as she went. The two nearly flew down the stairs, running out towards the garden where little Frey was already throwing mountains of snow into the air and letting it fall around him, leaving him to giggle as it tickled his nose. The girls joined him in the winter wonderland, sliding in the snow, making snowballs, pelting each other in the back as the white balls of crystals bursted into billions of snowflakes, exploding in all different directions, shattering at the seems. All three laughed and played in the great, frozen garden, enjoying themselves to a great extent, being true children in their pure nature. _

_After a while, Freyja pulled out the sled that the kids used to go down this large hill in the back when the snow fell. And so, the three children all grabbed an end, hauling it up the hill side, this great wooden sled. The snow beneath their feet crunched with every step, their noses turned red, and they even began to sniffle, all except for Sigyn. However, the two young ones did not care at all, enjoying this winter weather all too much to even pay any notice to the very thought of it being too cold and them having to go back inside. _

_Once at the top of the hill, Sigyn positioned the sled just right, alining it with the clear path, avoiding trees, shrubs and possible boulders as Freyja climbed on, taking a seat in the front. "Me and Sig first!" she cheered, clapping her hands before gripping the sled. "We'll be right back, Frey. You and me next," Sigyn said to the little boy. Her brother nodded as Sigyn climbed on the back of the sled, grabbing onto her little sister. "Alright, Frey," she said. "Give us a push." Their brother obeyed, pushing hard against Sigyn's back, sending the two girls down the hill in great haste, pushing the snow out of their way as they went, bouncing up and down with each little bump, screaming with joy as they went, the sled eventually slowing down and coming to a complete stop at the bottom of the snow covered hill. _

_"Again!" Freyja shouted as she jumped off the sled, clapping her hands in glee. "Well, it's Frey's turn now," Sigyn explained. "Come on, help me carry this back up to him." Freyja nodded, jumping behind the sled and pushing it up the hill as Sigyn pulled it up, dragging it behind her, Freyja barely making the task easier, but Sigyn knew her siblings enjoyed helping her as often as they could. So, she gave them simple tasks or something that made them feel as though their effort was essential to getting the job done. _

_Once at the top of the hill, Sigyn repositioned the sled, gesturing for Frey to hop on, which he did. He jumped right onto that sled, gripping it tightly, all too excited to get going. Sigyn climbed on the back of the sled, telling her little sister to give her a push and the young did exactly that. The two went speeding down the hill, the wind whipping against their faces, brushing their cheeks with chilled fingers and ice lips. Frey cried out like any little boy would as Sigyn laughed with excitement, the sled slowing down and eventually stopping at the very bottom. _

_And so the process repeated, Sigyn pulling the sled up while her younger sibling pushed it, returning to the other one at the top of the hill who requested another ride. "Alright," Sigyn said, but noticed her boot's lace was growing untied. "Hang on, I need to tie my boot," she said after setting the sled down. She knelt in the snow, removing her mittens to get a good hold on each of the laces, tying them tightly, not noticing that Frey had attempted at positioning the sled correctly, but failed at the task. With that, Freyja jumped on the sled and Freya followed in her actions, climbing onto the back and using his tiny hands to push the sled over the edge, sending the two down the snow hill, straight into the line of fire. _

_Sigyn jolted up, having heard her siblings cheering as the sled began to fly down the hill, she not able to grab the back of it quickly enough. "No! Frey! Freyja!" she shouted from the top of the hill, jumping after them, using her feet to slide down the same hill. The children continued to call and cry with laughter, not paying any attention to the fact that the sled was heading right for a tall oak tree, right in the middle of their path. "Frey, Freyja!" Sigyn continued to call. "Jump off!" she shouted as she still raced towards them, but the deep snow making it that much more difficult. "Jump off!" she still called, using her bare hands to cup her mouth and echo her voice. "Jump off! The tree!" But the two little ones remained oblivious, and were just inches away when Sigyn threw her hands up. "No!" _

Wham!

_A huge pile of snow had formed between the sled and the tree right in the nick of time, sparing the two children from the horrible crash. The sled crashed into the snow pile instead, keeping the children safe from the strong bark and the icicles that hung from the branches. Strange, the snow pile just appeared out of...nowhere. It didn't take her that long to realize that she created it. Sigyn made it appear, she formed it. She did not bother to question how or why, only questioned if her siblings were alright. She ran towards them, scooping them up out of the snow and examining them where they stood. _

_"Are you alright?" she asked as she inspected them, looking for any cuts or bruises. Anything out of the norm or that showed sign of injury. "We're fine, Sig," Freyja spoke for her and her little brother. "But you aren't," she said. Sigyn's blue eyes locked with her sister's brown ones. "You made that snow pile appear out of nowhere!" Sigyn shook her head. "It fell from the branches," Sigyn insisted. "No, it didn't," Frey said. "Even I saw it happen. You made the snow appear out of nowhere. How did you do that?" She looked to her siblings who studied her in awe. Like she was on display. She didn't enjoy it. "I don't know," she answered honestly as she began to pull the sled out of the snow pile she was so sure she had formed. "So you admit that it was you," Freyja insisted, growing all excited at something Sigyn would much rather ignore. "No, it is just to get you to to stop asking about it," she tried to insure, but her siblings weren't buying it. Younger, yes they were, but stupid, highly unlikely. They were very wise. "Admit it, Sig," Frey went on as his older sister began to drag the sled back towards the castle. "You made that snow pile appear. You did it to save us. You have jotun powers!" he nearly screeched loud enough for the entire realm to hear. _

_Sigyn turned around swiftly, covering his mouth with her hand and pressing a finger to her lip. "Frey, please, be quite," she begged, slowly removing her hand from his mouth. Her siblings were staring at her, almost questioning if they should fear her or not. "Look, let's just say that I did create that snow to stop the sled from crashing, what is the big deal? I saved you, didn't I?" The two didn't move. Didn't say a word. "So, it's not like I'm using them to hurt anyone. I did it to save you. But, how about we keep this a secret, between the three of us?" she asked, raising a brow to enforce the whole 'game' aspect into this. She knew they would much rather play the 'secret game' than promise to not tell their father, or anyone else for that matter, about this little event. _

_The two nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Alright," they spoke in harmony. "I bet I can keep the secret longer than Frey," Freyja teased and the young boy rolled his eyes. "No, I can keep it longer than you," he replied. The two began to get into a spat, and that gave Sigyn all the confidence that the two would keep the secret for as long as they both shall live. _

_She led the two back inside, helping them out of their wet clothes, making sure they scurried off further and further into the castle. Once out of sight, Sigyn turned her attention back to the garden. She had left her mittens out there. Rather then send a servant out to get them, she went to retrieve them herself, venturing back out into the cold, making her way towards the top of the hill where she had left them. The whole time she spent climbing to the top, she kept thinking about how she waved her hands, how she felt some strong surge of energy escape the palms of her hands, traveling faster than the speed of light to where her brother and sister would have met their end or, at the least, torturous pain. Poor Sigyn was so overly confused about the event that took place, she just wanted to make some sense of it all. Was it even her who did it? _

_She reached the top of the hill, bending down to reach into the snow, pulling out her little, blue, wool mittens, examining them closely. She wasn't wearing them when it happened, maybe that's why it never happened before. She held them tightly in one hand and looked around herself, examining the garden and the palace windows, making sure no wandering eyes were watching her, that she was completely alone. With the confidence and assurance that she was, Sigyn set her gloves back down, closed her blue eyes, and though about what she had supposedly done. Could she do it again? She took in a deep breath, inhaling the cool crisp air, soaking it all in. Without a second thought, she waved her hands swiftly and opened her eyes, watching as the snow flowed in one grand gesture, following her hands's commands. It glided across the open air, moving in smooth circles, coming up strong and forming three large snowballs, one larger than the others and they slowly progressing, stacking on top of each other. She had made a snowman without having to pile up the clay herself, without having to gather all the snow. She just pictured it in her head and so it came to be. She was amazed by her own abilities, stunned by her own command, and smiled at her great creation. She did have ice powers, she did have jotun magic. It all made sense now._

_Those books her mother gave her before she died, it was to educate her about where she was form, about her people, what kind of being she was. To help her better understand the true nature of the Frost Giants, to help her better understand herself. She had jotun magic because her mother had jotun magic. Her mother was a Frost Giant. _

_Did her father know? Did anyone know?_

* * *

><p>"What happened next?" Elsa questioned, leaning in closer, but the old troll shook his head. "You need rest, Elsa as do I. That is enough for one night, but I assure you that I will be more than happy to tell you more parts of the tale tomorrow night, should you return." Elsa was ready to protest, but Anna sensed her sister's frustration before it could be shown. She placed a gentle hand on the queen's shoulder, relaxing her just a bit. That was all she needed. "Of course we will return tomorrow night. Thank you for everything, Grand Pabbie," Anna smiled and the troll bowed his head. "Anything for you two," he replied. With that, he strolled away, rolling back up into a rock and resting his head. The rest of the trolls wished the sisters well before returning to that same position. Resting their heads, shutting their eyes and getting the sleep they more than needed.<p>

Elsa and Anna walked side by side back to their horses, going through what Grand Pabbie just said, retracing over every word. "Sigyn," Elsa said, wanting to hear the name roll off of her tongue. "My powers come from Sigyn." A statement she was not so sure she should be proud of or disappointed about. She needed to hear the rest of the story in order to determine that. "I don't think so," Anna interrupted, bringing Elsa's attention to her. "What, Anna?" The younger sister shrugged. "Remember what Grand Pabbie said before he started telling the story? He said the one to blame for those ice powers reaching earth is the one mixed from Asgardian and Frost Giant blood." Elsa nodded. "Right, which is what Sigyn was." Anna shook her head. "No, Elsa. Sigyn was a mix between Vanir and Frost Giant blood. You didn't get your powers from the daughter." Elsa stopped walking in sudden realization. What Anna was saying was true. Sigyn was the truly original Snow Queen, but she was not the reason behind these powers. That was by the one born of Asgardian and Frost Giant blood, by the doings of the original Snow King.

"I got my powers from the son," Elsa stated.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoy the story. Any questions, comments, concerns, feel free to message me and don't forget to leave a review! Thank you and have a great day! PS This story is all for my niece! Thank you for the inspiration and I love you so much! (Yes, I do take requests.) Don't forget to check out my other stories and Happy One Year Anniversary to my first story, Trickster! Check it out guys!<strong>


End file.
